1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction tools, and more specifically, to an extendable sander which is able to reach high places such as ceiling and which is remotely powered by a standard power tool device thereby lighten the weight of the extendable sander so that a person can more easily use the sander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, when sanding high out of reach areas such as a ceiling or the like, one has to use stilts or erect scaffolding. Sanding of a ceiling is generally necessary during construction due to the use of joint compound, sometimes called mud, used to cover nail heads driven into drywall and to cover tape which applied to drywall joints. Sanding is generally done by using a hand sander or a powered drywall sander. Sanding by hand is a tedious and time consuming endeavor which requires a person to expend a lot of energy by manually moving the sander. Because of this, many people use power sanders. However, power sanders are heavier than hand sanders and are difficult to hold above one's head for extend periods of time.
Whether one uses a hand sander of a power sander in order to sand ceilings or other high areas, one still has to use stilts or erect scaffolding. The use of stilts or scaffolding have a lot of different safety concerns. Thus, it would be more practical, safe, and convenient to be able to use a power sander which could reach high areas while one is situated on the ground.
It is known to use a power sander fitted to an extension pole or handle to reach the ceiling of a building. However, it has been found that due to the weight of the rotary power sander, use of the extension becomes tiresome and difficult over extended periods of use. Furthermore, prolonged use of a power sander fitted to an extension handle may result in serious injuries to the shoulders and the back of a user.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved sander. The improved sander must overcome the problems associated with prior art sanders. The improved sander must be extendable to reach high places such as ceilings. The improved sander must further be lightweight so that the sander is not unwieldy to use at a distance.